This invention relates to a method and device for the treatment of hair arrangements and more particularly to an improved method and device for styling and drying hair.
In one form of hair treatment, a stream of air is projected at a hair arrangement. The hair arrangement is formed of human, animal or artificial hair and the treatment provides for styling or drying of the arrangement. In styling, an air stream at room temperature or which is warmed slightly is directed at the hair arrangement while in a drying treatment, an air stream which has been heated to a relatively higher temperature is provided. Prior methods and devices have provided this treatment by establishing an air stream in a conduit which includes an outlet shaped for discharging the air stream at the hair arrangement. The outlet may be in the form of a bonnet or it can comprise an outlet aperture of a hand held device. Means are provided for enabling the operator to select the air temperature and thus the treatment mode.
It is desirable that the treatment be accomplished within a reasonably short period of time. In attaining this end, a relatively large mass of air must be delivered to the hair arrangement and, as a result, the velocity of the air stream which is projected at the hair arrangement is relatively high. The relatively high velocity air stream exhibits an undesirable tendency to compact and wad hair strands thereby extending the time necessary for treatment. The treatment can be enhanced by utilizing external means such as combs or brushes to fluff the hair arrangement as the air stream is projected at it. However, this is an undesirable inconvenience which preferably should be limited.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and device for the treatment of a hair arrangement.
Another object is to provide a hair treatment method and device for automatically fluffing the hair arrangement during treatment.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved hair dryer.